The moon and the black sky
by HolleyBee91
Summary: AU full sumary and warning in side! not for the faint hearted. sirius and remus bond over secrets, will it become anything more?
1. Chapter 1

_**The moon and the black sky**_

**Disclaimer. I in no way other than my plot own any of the characters, they belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. **

**Authors note: this is my FIRST ever fan fic, I'm nervous so don't burn me too much! This was a challenge I gladly accepted from Mrs.. **

**This is a sirimus fic, completely AU, Sirius is younger than his brother, No voldie, and the marauders are not friends to begin with.**

**Plot Summary. Seventh year, Sirius is abused badly over the summer, come Christmas time he is freaking out about going home, enter out favourite werewolf. They bond over secrets, will they become closer? **

**Various parings. SB/RL JP/LE SS/LM PP/SB unrequited. **

**Warning: sexual abuse, physical, verbal abuse. Self harm, strong language and incest. NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED. **

**Rating M (for all reasons above.)**

**Unbeta'd so mistakes will be there, who ever wants to Beta PM me not write silly reviews of my spelling mistakes! **

**Love HolleyBee **

**This chapter is totally dedicated to Mrs. for her challenge and super advice. **

**Summer. August 15th**

(siris POV)

I roll over wincing, remembering the beating mum and Regulus gladly gave me last night after I had burnt their dinner. I turned seventeen two days ago and all I have to show for it are fresh bruises. I sigh and cast a quick tempus, 7:30 AM, I stretch and climb out of bed inhaling sharply as I go, definatley cracked rib or two.

"SIRIUS! For the love of Merlin get your lazy arse down here now or so help me I will send your brother in!" I hear my mum screeching up the stairs at me.

"coming, Mother" I call back as I cross my room to my bathroom, I pee quickly and turn to face the sink, studying the damage from last nights mistake, I sigh deeply and shrug on my robes from last night, not caring how they stink. I leave my room and silently place the wads on my door and make my way to the kitchen.

As I enter I see mother already sat at the table waiting for her breakfast, I wave my wand making a hot mug of coffee appear in front of her.

"morning Mother.! I say quietly as I cross the kitchen and start getting the things ready for breakfast.

" don't morning me you lazy shit. Get on with breakfast, now! Me and regulus are hungry and we don't like waiting.! She snaps at me sipping to coffee.

"yes, mother, Sorry, Mother." I say dully as I start to cook scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast. As I set the last of the plates down I feel a hard thump in my side.

"for fuck sake, Sirius!" My newly woken brother yells. "I told you I don't like scrambled eggs, I wanted fried, you useless fuck." he says tipping the plate of hot eggs on me and punching me in the arm, with a silent wave of my wand I make the discarded eggs disappear and turn to go back to the stove, I feel something holding me by the hair.

Apologise to your brother!" mother yells behind me.

"Sorry Regulus" I say, hoping my mother will release my hair, "it won't happen again, I'll just make you some new eggs."

My mother releases me a pushes me towards the stove, I make the eggs as quickly as possible, biting down on my lip, struggling hard not to let the tears fall. I take a deep breath and return to the table, placing the plate of freshly made eggs down, I look longingly at the food, trying to ignore the low rumble in my stomach.

"don't get any ideas, Mutt." Regulus says savagely loading his plate with food.

"get out of my sight" my mother snaps stuffing her face.

I retreat back upstairs and unward my room, I close the door softly behind me, placing a silencing charm on the door, I ignore the feeble rumble in my stomach and sink to the floor, shaking with sobs. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, ignoring the pain in my ribs, I place my hear on my knees and let my emotions flood over me.

Silently I cry, hating my mother hating my brother even more, but most of all hating my self.

I hate how weak I am, how I let them treat me like this, let them get to me like this, I hate how gutless I am for not running away. As my sobs subside I find my self banging my head on the door, a rush of adrenaline coming with each time I hit my head. Acting purely on adrenaline I get up slowly and cross over to my bathroom, I go over to my mirrored cabinet, ignoring my puffy red eyed reflection. I root through the cupboard discarding the junk as I look for what I require. I eventually find the muggle razor James gave me for Christmas last year, a pang of guilt hitting me in the pit of my stomach, thinking of James, my best friend, how pathetic he will think I am if he finds out what is going on.

Sighing I drop the plastic razor on the floor and stamp on it, feeling bits of plastic digging in to my bare foot, I ignore it and bend down to pick up the razor. I sink down on the floor and roll up the sleeve of my robes. I begin to slice my arm back and forth, deeper and deeper, a bigger rush of adrenaline as I go deeper. I finish sliding the blade of my forearm and drop the blade. I exhale contently and watch the beads of blood connect together and pool, dripping down the side of my arm.

"SIRIUS!" I hear regulus' muffled voice outside my door, "I'm bored, and want some fun" He cackled through the door at me.

I wave my wand unlocking the door, I hear him come into the room, I get up slowly and pull the sleeve of my robes down as I exit the bathroom.

Before I can do anything to defend my self, regulus casts a quick relashio on me, binding my wrists and ankles together. He comes over to me and pulls me by hair to my bed.

He bends down so his eyes are level with mine, looking at me with his near black eyes, he crushes his lips against mine using his tongue to force my lips to part. He pushes his tongue into my mouth massaging my tongue with his. I feel a red hot shame in the pit of my stomach, making me want to vomit, I fight the feeling as he takes his lips from mine.

"Mutt, you will do what ever I tell you, if you want to live to see lunch time." he says venomously. "you, Sirius, are going to be my whore." He says waving his wand and vanishing my robes, he slowly takes his own clothes off, stripping down, leaving his boxers til last, he pulls them off, exposing his boner. I dry retch in my mouth, seeing how my brother has a hard on seeing me naked.

"suck my dick" He says, Pulling my hair so I'm level with his cock. "suck it is said Mutt" he roars pushing my face onto him throbbing dick.

Reluctantly I open my mouth and he trusts his cock in my mouth, a spurt of pre cum filling my mouth.

"oh Sirius, you good little whore" he moans as he thrusts in and out of my mouth. "I'm going to fuck you, Whore" he says pulling out of my mouth.

He pushes me over so I'm laying on my stomach, "no regulus please, no, please" I beg as he pushed three fingers, one by one, in to my tight hole.

"stop, PLEASE,STOP" I scream as he retracts his fingers.

I'm going to fill you with my cum, you good little whore" He says ignoring my protests. He lowers him self down hands pushed down on my back.

"NO, PLEASE STOP, STOP!" I scream

**A/n please don't burn me too much! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this chapter is once again dedicated to MrsJMalfoy for giving me so many ideas to do with my story.

WARNINGS: Self harm and Suicide attempt.

This is not for the faint hearted, it is rated M for reason, see first chap for the warnings of the whole story.

oh yah, hope you all had a nice xmas

love holleybee x

Later

"Clean your self up mutt, i might want some more fun later" Regulus says panting slightly and he leaves my feeble naked body and leaves the room, slamming the big oak door behind him.

As soon as the door is closed i reach over to my wand, sharply inhaling at how much pain i am in, my arse hurts, my ribs hurt, they are definatly broken this time, but most of all my arm hurts, where i cut so deep, shakily i get up of the bed. careful not to sit down.

i look over my bed, disgusted at what i am seeing, my blood covering the sheets, regulus' seamen mixed with my blood, wet patches near the head of the bed, where i cried my eyes out as my older brother violated me, sickened to the core i bend over and vomit all over the floor and cover the side of my bedside table.

i wave my wand silently, vanishing the vomit and stains off my bed, a lump rising in my throat, the realisation that he will come back later hitting me, muttering quietly i ward my bedroom, so the only person who can enter is my own personal house elf, Lenny. I also cast a Silencing charm on the door, feeling moderatley safe i let the tears i have been fighting off fall down my cheeks, my knees give way and i sink to the floor next to my bed, crying to my self, hating myself for letting that happen, letting my own brother rape me "accio, razor" i wave my wand and catch the tiny silver blade in my free hand, i put the cold metal to my forearm and dig in, causing a tiny bead of blood to escape my skin, slowly i run the blade the length of my forearm, down to my wrist, slicing parts of old cuts as i go. i watch the blood spurt out of my wrist, realising i must have knicked my artery, "shit, shit, shit" i mutter, grabbing a robe from the floor next to me, i tie it round my arm, "lenny" i call out for my elf. A loud crack announces his arrival.

"Master Siri called Lenny, sir?" the tiny elf says, studying my face with big blue eyes, "Master, Siri, whats you done? Whats you done to yous arm Master siri" the elf says rushing over to me and unbinding my arm.

"Help me Lenny" i whisper as the elf magics up a clean cloth and wraps it round my arm and leading me towards my bathroom.

"Lenny will help yous Master Siri, lenny has already closeded up the cuts, but master be needing a blood replenishing potion, Lenny will find one. but firsts Lenny will draw Master Siri a bath." The tiny elf says worriedly crossing over to my rolltop bath, well it's more a mini swimming pool. i watch the elf turn on the taps and with a little magic speeds . up the running water.

"lenny, you are not to tell anyone, what has happened, you understand me." i say to the elf ad i cross over and lower my bloody and bruised body into the warm water.

"lenny understands, master Siri. please do not worry, Lenny will take care of Master." the tiny elf says as he leaves me in the water, "Lenny will find master some food and his potions" the elf says, a loud crack announching his dissaperance.

i settle my self into the water, letting it's warmth, soothe my aching body. as i lay in the bath, tears build up in my eyes again, i don't bother fighting them off this, i look down at my naked mutilated body and let the tears cascade down my face, i watch them drip into the bath, dissapering as they become part of the bath water, wishing i could jsut disapear, like my tears in the tub.

A loud crack distracts me from my thoughts. "Master Siri, Lenny had potions for you to take, and Lenny brought you some chicken soup and pumpkin juice" lenny says crossing over and standing next to the bath, "here, take the potions first, master."

i take the small emerald coloured phial and down the bitter liquid in one, "whats the other one Lenny" i say taking the Red phial off him and downing it too sweet contents in one.

"neutrituon potion Master Siri, Now he is your soup, let Lenny clean up your room and then Lenny will help Master Siri get into bed and rest." Lenny says handing me a hot bowl of soup and crusty bread.

My mouth waters at the smell of the soup and bread, My first proper meal for days, my stomach lets out a loud growl and i beging wolfing to hot soup down, and munching the bread down after the soup. i gulp down the pumpkin juice and lay back down in the bath,, the now tepid water washing over me.

i get up and step out of the bath, i grab a towel and wrap it around my self gently, wincing as the amout of damage done to my body. entering my bedroom, i see Lenny jsut putting fresh sheets on my bed, " Master Siri needs to come lay down, Don't worry Lenny won't leave you or let anyone in" the elf says kindly helping me over to my bed.

"thank you Lenny" i say greatfully carefully laying down, knowing what ever way i lay down is going to hurt. decideing laying on my right side is beast i sunuggle down under the fresh smelling sheets and drift off into and uncomfortable slumber.

A/N Reviews are like my crack, Please supply my habit! Bee x


	3. Chapter 3

As always Chap is dedicated to the one and only MrsJMalfoy for the story challenge!

also i would like to dedicate this to my readers, i know you read it! you favorite it, but much a i love that, please please review!

reviews= happy me happy me= more updates!

i'm just joshing ya! i love updating but have been so busy! i move house! i live on my own now! ooooooooosh

2 last things

1 i do not own harry potter SIGH!

2 chap warning, rape beatings and a lil hint of self harm.

dont like dont read. Right on with the show!

I roll over and wake to see the dawn sunlight seeping in through my curtains; I ache all over, but mostly my wrists. "Lenny" I call into the sun drenched room.

"Master called Lenny" the tiny elf says appearing into my room and wrenching the curtains open flooding the room in bright summer sunshine.

"Lenny, I need you to do something for me" I say wearily sitting up in my bed.

"Lenny will do anything for Master, What does master Siri want Lenny to do this morning.

"Lenny I need you to…." I am cut of by the thunderous sound of my brother coming up the stairs, "Lenny, get out of here if he knows you helped me he will force clothes on you" I say panicking as the tiny elf looks at me with fearful brown eyes.

"MUTT" regulus screams at me just as Lenny disappears. He crashed the door open and storms over to me, "what the fuck are you playing at you stupid fucking mutt" he roars as he crosses over to my bed, punching me in the face. "Me and mother waited for 3 fucking hours for you for breakfast, and you are just lazing in bed, you lazy fucking dog" he shouts as he pummels me in the chest repeatedly . "you are going to be punished for this, mother doesn't care" he spits as I look at the open doo way and see my mother watching, a mixture of rage and anger on her face, as I study he face between regulus' beating I'm sure I can see a shred of pity in the cold brown eyes. "The malfoys are coming for dinner tonight mutt so I suggest you get your lazy fucking arse out of bed and down to the kitchen. NOW!" he screams pulling me up by the hair.

"Regu…" my mother starts to say but fades away before she finishes saying his name; she turns on her heel and disappears down the stairs.

I go to leave the room thinking that the savagery unleashed on me was over, my hope was short lived, "where the fuck do you think you are going?" regulus spits acidly at me pulling me back down onto my bed by the scruff of my robes.

"Did you forget what I said the other day, you are my whore and you will do as I tell you he says waving his wand and shutting the door.

"Please, no regulus, please, I have to start on dinner preparations for the Malfoys." I plead looking up at him as he strips off his clothing and reveals his rock hard cock in my face.

A swift punch in the jaw and the sound of fabric tearing, I'm naked and at my brothers mercy. "Suck my dick, you filthy mutt" he says forcing his dick into my dry mouth. He pushed my head back and forth, groaning each time, getting louder and louder, "oh gods mutt, you are so good at sucking my cock. "He moans as he shoots his hot seed into my mouth, he retracts his cock and strokes him self, "Swallow it, Swallow it all down mutt, I'm not done heaving fun, he says all the while playing with his dick till it becomes hard again.

Reluctantly I swallow his hot cum and hold my breath so I don't bring it back up again. Tears now flowing down my face in humiliation in what my brother has made me do for the second time.

"Get on your hands and knees, now." He says pushing me down and rolling me over.

"Please no, regulus please" I beg in a futile hope he will stop. I feel his fist collide with my back as I say on my stomach sobbing into my sheets.

He grabs my ass hard, making me scream out. "Get on your hands and knees mutt" he spits digging his nails into my ass.

Slowly I get up onto my hands and knees, balling my hands into fists; he doesn't bother playing with my ass with fingers. He pushes his rock hard cock into my tightened hole, "oh Mutt, oh yes, nice and tight lovely" He moans as he thrusts in me, harder and harder

"PLEASE STOP PLEASE" I scream through the tears, I look down at my fists, wightening at the pressure I put on them.

"Oh no mutt, I've not finished, oh Merlin, mutt, such a tight ass," he moans thrusting faster and faster. "Oh Merlin, I'm gunna he cum" he screams as he stops pounding me, and fills me up with his white hot cum.

He pulls out and pushes me down so I'm laying flat on my chest, he slaps my ass "good as ever Mutt." He pants slightly; I feel the bed springs loosen as he gets up off the bed. "Clean up, I want you down stairs in 20 minutes to make the dinner. "He says as he opens the door and leaves the room.

"Lenny" I choke into the emptiness of the room a crack as the elf appears in front of me.

Master called. Lenny says closing my big oak door.

Clean my room, I need to have a shower I say fighting off the tears.

Master needs to rest." Lenny says trying to sit me down.

No Lenny I need to shower and being cooking dinner.

I cross over to the bathroom, and see the shiny metal of the muggle razor sitting in the sink; Lenny must have missed it while cleaning in here yesterday I think to my self.

Without thinking I pick up the blade and begin sliding it across my forearm and chest, carefully not pressing to hard, I'm not trying to kill m self I thing as I discard the razor and step over to the shower. I turn the faucet and hot water comes tumbling out of the head, I gently step under the cascade of water and allow my emotions to over take me, the water hiding my tears ad I sink down to my knees and cry.

10 minutes later and the water around me turns into a strange pink colour, my blood dying the clearness of the water. I slowly stand up and get out of the shower, feeling no cleaner than when I had gotten in. I cast a quick drying spell over my self and put on the robes Lenny must have laid out for me.

I enter the room the see the elf sat on the edge of my now freshly made bed. He crosses over to me and hands me a small vial of green liquid. "Take it master Siri; I knows you don't have time to be eating to take the potion." He looks at me almost pleadingly as I swallow the potion down. Shuddering slightly at the thought of having to go downstairs and face my brother.

I see my fire place flare up green suddenly; I spin on my heel and turn to see someone I had never expected to see.

AN on a random note i was watching DH2 yesterday and was like WTFOMG griphoon and flitwick are the same person O_0 DUDUE trippy much.

reviews please and i will not have to get Neville on y'ass


	4. Chapter 4

*This chap is an experiment, I am not at all sure how this will turn out but imam try it anyway, it co insides with my last chap, so here goes.*

*Again this is for MrsJmalfoy for the idea, and this one is for the favoriters I love you

I do not own the characters, save the house elves, I made them up.

Lucius' POV

I inhale deeply, picking up the freshly mown grass smell mixed in the with scent of the lilies and dragonflowers, mixing ti make a beautiful summer perfume. A loud crack distracts me from enjoying the garden smells in the sunlight,

"master Luc, you mother would like to speak to you in the parlour," Lilac my tiny house elf says to me looking at me with saucer sized eyes, "would you like Lilac to take your things back to your room?" she asks reaching for my books.

"yes please, Lilac, could you put them in my study please and prepare me some tea, I have lots of homework to do" I say raising my self off the bench I had gotten comfy on.

"anything for you master Lucius." She says bowing low nearly dropping the stack of books, parchment and quills, she dissapers with a crack and I begin walking back up to the slightly foreboding house, if I hadn't grown up here it would have intimidated me.

I walk straight in to the parlour and see my mother, he greying brown hair swept up in a messy bun, sipping on tea, "mother, you wished to see me" I say sweeping across the room and kissing her cheek.

"yes my dear son, I am very proud of you, Lucius, I recived the owl from headmaster Dumbledore and he is very pleased with your work this year, despite losing father," she stops and sniffles, losing my father had nearly killed her, she and my father had met in school and been together til his dying day io reach out and clasp hold of my mothers hand, comforting her best I can " and I heard that you had passed your apperation exam, another reason, Percival would have been proud of you," she continues a small smile lighting her face. " I need you to do a few things for me today my dear," she says looking at me with tired eyes. "We have no Floo powder, and I know the potions lab is running low on a lot, you and severus have been busy haven't you," she says fondly, severus was another son to her. " I also want you to buy that lovely Lily a birthday present from the two of us." She smiles with even more fondness in her eyes, Lily was the daughter she never had, and she let Lily know as often as she could.

"also my dear, can you pop in to see the Blacks and say how busy we are and won't be at dinner until six instead of four." She says tiredly

"Of course Mother" I say wrapping my arm around her and kissing her cheek again.

I am going to have a little sleep, I am tired. She says standing slowly

" would you like Lilac to bring you some herbal tea? I say holdin the door open for her

Oh yes please, rosewater would be nice. She says squeezing my hand " one more thing lucius, get you're self that potions kit you want, a reward for doing so well" she says affectionately hugging me. I don't know what to sat to her so I just kiss her on the cheek several times.

I turn and leave my mother, walking towards her bedroom, I call lilac and tell er not to make my tea and to make some rosewater tea for my mother, I walk out into the entrance hall and exit the house, I aparate straight to diagon alley, and cross to Gringotts in the hot august sunlight.

"ah young Master Malfoy, your mother owled ahead and requested we get sufficient funds for your trip today, If I could just see your wand?" the gruff looking goblin asks as I take a seat at his desk. I hand him over my wand and watch as he does security tests to make sure it is my wand and not and imposter wand, "hmm, yes everything seems to be in order here, very well Mr malfoys, here you are" he says handing me back my wand and a full money pouch. "enjoy your day, sir." The goblin says politely as I rise from the chair.

"thank you very much, Griphook" I say stowing the things away in my robes, and turning to leave the bank. As I leave the bank I bask in the gorgeous day, debating where to start first, I decide to get the boring things first and head for the ministry to get some floo powder for my mother.

" welcome to the ministry for magic, Name please and desired department, please." A blonde haired witch says to me as I enter

"Lucius malfoy, Floo network and regulations please." I say politely dazzling the poor girl with a full teethed smile

"ah yes Mr Malfoy, 19th floor, would you like an Elf escort today at all?" she asks all flustered, I reply I will call if I need one and set off leaving the dazed witch in my stead.

I get into the lift and call floo department and the lift jerks into life, my stomach lurches as the lift drops down 19 floors and backwards for at least another 5.

"Floo network and regulations" a polite voice in the empty lifts calls. I exit the lift and enter the vast room filled with fire places

"floo network and regulations, what can I do for you today?" another blonde haired witch asks me, getting flustered as I also give her a full teethed grin.

"I require some floo powder at Malfoy Manor please, and I would also like if possible to have Black manor put on the list of floo points at Malfoy manor please."

"yes of course sir, I will get on that right away."

"thank you very much" I say and leave the office, I exit the ministry and am once again bathed in hot august sun.

I walk back down to, thinking to myself that's one of the list, I continue walking, down the street towards the apothecary, I enter the darkened shop, inhaling the mixture of smells bombarding my nostrils.

"Ah young master Malfoy, good afternoon" the shop keeper Sebastian greets me with a toothless grin, "what can I do for you then"

"Well, must you ask that question, I want a bit of everything please." I say grinning.

"well it'll take a while, to package up" he says shuffling out from behind the counter.

"very well" I say politely. " you can send it directly to my house, if that is okay please."

"yes of course, it will be delivered by the end of the day" he says beginning to pull jars off the shelves.

"thank you, good day to you." I say exiting the shop and crossing over to the quill and parchment shop.

"good day" I say entering the shop and browsing the vast shelves of quills and notebooks.

"good day" the shop keeper says without looking up. I continue to browse, thinking of all the things Lily would love, before finally settling on a rainbow colour changing quill, and a notebook in deep purple velvet, which is keyed in by the owner.

"I'll take these two please" I say laying them down on the counter, the shop keeper asks for 3 galleons and I hand them over with out hesitation, realising I have to get to the Blacks. I exit the shop and cross over to the nearest apperation point, with a swirl of air and a crack I find my self on the doorstep of 12 grimmauld place. I knock on the door and wait for the answer.

"Lucius! You are early!" Wahlburga exclaims. A smile plastered on her face.

" I know Aunt Wallie, I just came to tell you me and mother will be round at 7 not 6." I say sweeping her into a hug.

"that's okay, won't you come in for a cup of tea, I just got Kreatcher to make a pot.

"oh well if its being made" I say entering the house behind her, hearing a faint scuffling and faint yells coming from up stairs. " The boys at it again." I joke following her to the kitchen.

"they always are these days" she sighs sitting at the kitchen table.

"mind if I go say hello." I ask swigging my tea, quickly.

"oh no go ahead, see if you can stop their scuffling." She says sipping delicately at her tea.

I leave the kitchen and trapse up the stairs the scuffling and yelling becoming louder. Faintly I can hear some one begging for something to stop, as I reach the top of the stairs and note the noises are coming from sirius' room, the silencing charm, clearly failing, the door is slightly agar, I walk up to it and push it open slightly.

"Regulus, No please, Stop," I hear Sirius scream, breaking my heart, the images I see scaring me, I feel hot bile rise up my throat and I run to the bathroom and as descreetly as I can, I vomit up the contents of my stomach. I clean my self of flush to loo and rush down stairs, trying not to hear anymore, I just hear pitiful crying mixed with evil laughter. Not caring how much noise I make I run down the stairs and burst through the front door. Faintly hearing Aunt Wallie calling me, I apperate directly into my bedroom, sinking onto my carpet sobbing, sobbing for Sirius.

With out thinking I cross over to my fire place and start a fire, I chuck in the floo powder and shout, Sirius Blacks bedroom, praying that the floo's have been connected.

With a flash of green, I see sirius' pitiful form, slumped next to his bed, covered in blood and his own vomit.

"What are you doing here" he says quietly, sniffling.

I cross over to him and lower my self down to his level. Cupping his chin so he looks at me, "Sirius, I'm going to help you." I whisper. "come on, lets go." I say helping him to stand,

"but… but why? I hear him say, missing the faint line of a smile daring to spread on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N The tragedy of it all, alas I own nothing.

This chapter is for TheOriginalUser, who has alerted my story! I hope you like it.

Sirius' POV

I look up slowly, looking into the ice blue eyes, staring at me with concern, I feel his hand cupping my chin, and I see the concern and worry in his eyes, as he kneels down in front of me, in the pile of my blood and vomit.

"I'm going to help you Sirius," I feel a strong arm grip my elbow and helping me up. I wobble slightly as we both straighten up. "Come on" Lucius' says quietly.

"But why" is all I can manage to say, a small smile on my face, knowing that I am free.

"Come, we are going to my home" Lucius says helping me to catch my balance.

"I'm…. I'm leaving" I say tears of relief welling in my eyes and leaning heavily on Lucius' strong grip.

"You most certainly not leaving, Mutt." I hear my brother's voice from behind us; I feel the grip on my arm tighten.

"Luc, you said I was, please, I don't want to stay here." I whimper. I feel Lucius turn and face my brother, his grip loosening on my elbow. With out him to support me, I sink to the ground, my legs unable to hold my feeble weight. I curl up into a ball, hiding behind Lucius' robes.

"you, will not touch your brother again, he is coming with me and if you even try to contact him I will hex you into next week and hand you over to the Ministry." I hear Lucius say in a threatening voice.

"You dare take my brother away from me?" regulus retorts, almost spitting my name out.

"I dare." He says turning to me and bending over me, "come Sirius" he says helping me up once again.

We cross over to my fireplace and Lucius throws in floo powder. "Malfoy Manor" he shouts, the flames turning green.

"NO, Stupefy" my brother shouts, missing the both of us and blasts a hole in my wall.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lucius shouts with so much force he knocks my bother off his feet wand flying out of his hand. "Come Sirius, you are safe now"

We walking into the green flames and in seconds we are in the grand drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

"Oh my, Lucius, what's wrong?" Lucius' mother says looking up from the book she is reading. "Oh my, come lay him down here, what on earth has happened" she exclaims jumping up.

I feel my self ushered over to a plush green sofa, and helped to lie down, as my head hits the cushion darkness claims me.

Lucius' POV 

I stare down at the now sleeping from of Sirius, my heart breaking as I look down at the skinny gaunt form of the boy.

My mother puts her hand on my shoulder "Lucius, what happened?" she says softly.

I exhale and begin my explanation. " I went over to Black manor, and Aunt Willie asked me in for tea, I obliged, and after my tea I asked if I could se the boys quickly, as I went up stairs I hear shouting, I went into Sirius' bedroom, quietly and what I saw, Oh mother " I say breaking down. " mother he was raping Sirius. He had him pinned down and he was raping him" I say through the sobs.

"Who was, darling, who was doing it" my mother says, putting her arms around me.

"R...r…regulus, mother, please can he stay here, I don't know what will happen if he goes back, as I went to get him, regulus tried to stop me, please, let him stay here." I beg my mother burying my head in her soft brown hair.

"Of course my darling son, he can stay here till start of term, I will just inform Willie, what is going on. She says releasing me and crossing to the fire, I hear the connection of the floo call,

"Hello Willie," I hear my mother greet.

"Oh hello my dear." I hear her reply

"I have a bit of news for you, you youngest son is to be staying with me until the start of term.

"Why? What has the stupid mutt done now?"

"That is no way to speak of your own son, if you must know, when Lucius came to see the boys he found regulus raping Sirius, It disturbed him deeply"

"Well I expect the stupid mutt deserved a punishment" I hear my Aunt scold

"What, you knew this was happening? My mother asks shock evident in her voice.

"Well yes, the stupid mutt needs punishing, and simple beatings were not doing it any more." I hear wahlburga reply stonily.

"Well, you disgust me, I thought you would have stopped this, good day to you, do not try and contact me." My mother says ending the floo call and getting up from the floor slowly.

"Luc, call the house elves to prepare the room adjoining yours, he will need you when he wakes." She says not mentioning the conversation, knowing I heard it all.

Before we can do anything we are both startled by a blood piercing scream emanating from the sofa.

" Shhhh, Sirius, its okay, you're safe now, it Lucius, you don't have to go back" I say putting my arms around the shaking boy and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Not going back" Sirius says as exhaustion over takes him, my arms wrapped around Sirius protectively my mother conjures a blanket and places it over the both of us.

"sleep My Lucius, you've done so very well" my mother soothes kissing my head and lightly kissing Sirius " sleep Sirius, we will keep you safe" she leaves us and exits the room, and the days events catch up to me and the lull of sleep washes over me.


End file.
